Emekli
Türkçe - İngilizce 1. (Askeri) retired «Harun retired at sixty.» - «Harun altmış yaşında emekli oldu.» 2. retiree 3. retired person 4. retirer 5. retired employee 6. old-age pensioner 7. lucubrate 8. superannuated 9. retiring «Harun said he was retiring.» - «Harun emekli olduğunu söyledi.» 10. old age pensioner 11. pensioner 12. retired; (old age) pensioner 13. emeritus 14. pensionary 15. pensioned 16. retired to 17. laborious İlgili Terimler ve ingilizcesi 1. emekli olmak:retire «When did you retire?» - «Ne zaman emekli oldun.» 2. emekli maaşı:pension «I could lose my pension.» - «Emekli maaşımı kaybedebilirim.» 3. emekli olma:retiring «Harun said he was retiring.» - «Harun emekli olduğunu söyledi.» 4. emekli olmak:be retired 5. emekli aylığı:retirement check 6. emekli aylığı:old-age pension 7. emekli aylığı:retired pay 8. emekli aylığı:old age pension 9. emekli aylığı vermek:pension «I could lose my pension.» - «Emekli maaşımı kaybedebilirim.» 10. emekli kimse:pensioner 11. emekli maaşı:(Ticaret) retirement benefits 12. emekli maaşı:pensions 13. emekli maaşı:(Ticaret) retirement allowance 14. emekli maaşı:retirement pension 15. emekli olarak:retiring «Harun said he was retiring.» - «Harun emekli olduğunu söyledi.» 16. emekli olmak:be out at grass 17. emekli olmak:step down 18. emekli sandığı:government retirement fund 19. emekli subay:(Askeri) veteran 20. emekli tröstleri:pension trusts 21. emekli ikramiyesi:retirement pension 22. emekli aidatı:(Ticaret) pension fund contribution 23. emekli asker:ex-serviceman 24. emekli asker:retired soldier 25. emekli askeri personel:retired military personnel 26. emekli aylığı:retirement pay, pension 27. emekli aylığına hak kazanmak:entitle to a pension 28. emekli devlet adamı danışman:elder statesman 29. emekli edilebilir:pensionable 30. emekli etmek:put out to grass 31. emekli etmek:pension «I could lose my pension.» - «Emekli maaşımı kaybedebilirim.» 32. emekli etmek:superannuate 33. emekli etmek:pension off 34. emekli etmek:retire «When did you retire?» - «Ne zaman emekli oldun.» 35. emekli fonu:pension fund 36. emekli ikramiyesi:retirement grant 37. emekli ikramiyesi:retirement pension bonus 38. emekli maaşı:superannuation 39. emekli maaşı:retired pay 40. emekli maaşı:old age pension 41. emekli maaşı:old age annuity 42. emekli maaşı:retiring pension 43. emekli maaşı alan kimse:(Ticaret) retirement pensioner 44. emekli maaşı alıyor olmak:be on a pension 45. emekli maaşı vermek:enpension 46. emekli olabilir:pensionable 47. emekli olma:superannuation 48. emekli olmak:to retire «I'm not ready to retire.» - «Emekli olmak için hazır değilim.»49. emekli olmak üzere olan yönetici:lame duck 50. emekli olmak/ye ayrılmak:(for an employee) to retire 51. emekli olmuş:ex service 52. emekli olmuş bayan:emerita 53. emekli sandığı:superannuation fund 54. emekli sandığı:pension fund 55. emekli sağlık sigortası:(Ticaret) retiree medical 56. emekli sicil numarası:(Ticaret) pensioner registry number 57. emekli yaşam sigortası:(Ticaret) retiree life 58. emekli ödeneği fonu:(Ticaret) pension payment fund 59. emeklilere yapılan ödemeler, emekli maaşı:(Hukuk) pension «I could lose my pension.» - «Emekli maaşımı kaybedebilirim.» 60. emekliler:retirees 61. emekli ol:{f} retiring «Harun said he was retiring.» - «Harun emekli olduğunu söyledi.» 62. emekli ol:{f} retired «Harun retired at sixty.» - «Harun altmış yaşında emekli oldu.» 63. emekli ol:retire «When did you retire?» - «Ne zaman emekli oldun.» 64. emekliler:the pensioners 65. yaşlılık emekli aylığı fonu:pension fund for elderly 66. emekli olmak:retire to pasture 67. maluliyet emekli maaşı:disability pension 68. yaş haddinden emekli etmek:superannuate 69. yaşlılıktan emekli edilmiş:superannuated Türkçe 1. Emek harcanarak elde edilen, zor, zahmetli 2. Belirli bir süre çalıştıktan sonra kanunlar gereği işi ile ilgisi kesilerek kendisine aylık bağlanmış olan (kimse) 3. Cevat Fehmi Başkut'un bir oyunu 4. Belirli bir süre çalıştıktan sonra kanunlar gereği işi ile ilgisi kesilerek kendisine aylık bağlanmış olan (kimse): "Buraya gelenler hep asker emeklileridir."- H. Taner 5. (Hukuk) MÜTEKAİT 6. tekaüt İlgili Terimler 1. emekli aylığı: Emekli olduktan sonra ödenen aylık, emekli maaşı 2. emekli ikramiyesi: Emekli olma sırasında yapılan toplu ödeme 3. emekli maaşı: Emekli aylığı 4. emekli olmak: Belirli bir süre çalıştıktan sonra kanun ile sağlanan haklardan yararlanarak görevinden ayrılmak, tekaüt olmak İlgili Terimler 1. emekli sandığı:Superannuation fund, pension fund Kategori:Emekli